


day one

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [173]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: tell me something about early days Mike&Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	day one

  
Mike wishes he could remember, but all he can recall of that first conversation with Kevin is they talked music. What are clearer in his memories are his impressions; the way Kevin laughed with his whole body, eyes crinkling, arms moving. The way one curl kept falling in his eyes and he kept absently brushing it away with a bat of his hand, only for it to fall back a few seconds later. The way he fidgeted with the ring on his finger when the talk turned personal, but twisted to face Mike and opened up his entire body when they started comparing guitar heroes. He remembers also a feeling of deep comfort and contentment, the source of which he only identified when they were interrupted by people coming to take Kevin to his next engagement.  
  
Only then had Mike seen the way his Miri and Kevin's huge cat daemon were curled up, Kelsa a lazy C on the ground, Miri on her back in between Kelsa's front and back paws, her tiny black and white striped head lolling back on Kelsa's furry belly. Kevin had covered his mouth, but his eyes had crinkled as Kelsa opened one huge pale green eye before gently slipping out from under Miri to pad to Kevin's side. 

  
Miri had scowled her little badger scowl of annoyance as she rolled over and scampered onto Mike's shoes. Miri was never usually so familiar with a strange daemon, and Mike picked her up and set her on his lap, his hands automatically smoothing her ruffled pelt. Kevin had his fingers buried in the thick fur of Kelsa's neck, grounding himself on his daemon. "See you round?" Mike had said lamely. 

Before Kevin could answer, Kelsa was dropping her head in a little cat-like bow. "I hope we do, Miri, Michael." She had then turned and padded a few steps towards Kevin's handlers, pausing to look over her  shoulder. Mike almost missed her meaningful little nod. Kevin had grinned and shrugged. "Pete has my number." Then he and his daemon were swallowed by the knot of handlers, leaving Mike and Miri alone  
once more.


End file.
